gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Alejandrobelik/Artículos
Nota: La fecha en la que están creados o reescritos, corresponde al horario de la Wiki, no a el de mi país. Artículos y diálogos creados *22 de Mayo de 2013: Huntington Street. *23 de Junio de 2012: Apartamento de Little Jacob. *16 de Septiembre de 2012: Bucarest. *16 de Septiembre de 2012: Diálogos:Frosting on the Cake. 30px|link=Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Diálogos destacados *31 de Octubre de 2012: Apartamento de Elizabeta Torres. *27 de Diciembre de 2012: Diálogos:Street Sweeper. *29 de Diciembre de 2012: Diálogos:Three Leaf Clover. 30px|link=Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Diálogos destacados *20 de Enero de 2013: Apartamento de Teddy Benavides. *20 de Enero de 2013: Diálogos:A Long Way to Fall. *21 de Enero del 2013: Mesero. *28 de Marzo de 2013: Diálogos:Calm Before the Storm. *30 de Marzo de 2013: Diálogos:Driving Mr. Leone. *25 de Mayo de 2013: Agente Jones. *25 de Mayo de 2013: Diálogos:The Puerto Rican Connection. Reescrituras *6 de Julio de 2012: Diálogos:Party's Over. 30px|link=Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Diálogos destacados *7 de Agosto de 2012: This Ain't Checkers. *7 de Agosto de 2012: Bad Cop Drop. *31 de Agosto de 2012: ...Pest Control. *10 de Septiembre de 2012: Liberty City Choppers. *14 de Septiembre de 2012: Liquidize the Assets.30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *15 de Septiembre de 2012: Dining Out.30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *17 de Septiembre de 2012: The Master and the Molotov. *30 de Septiembre de 2012: No Love Lost. *1 de Octubre de 2012: Patrick McReary. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Artículos Destacados *6 de Octubre de 2012: ...Final Interview. *10 de Octubre de 2012: Volando alto. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *13 de Octubre de 2012: End of Chapter. *15 de Octubre de 2012: Shifting Weight. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *17 de Octubre de 2012: Rigged to Blow. *21 de Octubre de 2012: Search and Delete. *26 de Octubre de 2012: The Passion Of The Heist. *30 de Octubre de 2012: Concrete Jungle. *20 de Diciembre de 2012: Terry Thorpe. *26 de Enero de 2013: A Long Way to Fall.30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *27 de Enero de 2013: Truck Hustle. *27 de Enero de 2013: Was It Worth It?. *3 de Febrero de 2012: Manny Escuela. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Artículos Destacados *4 de Febrero de 2013: A Dish Served Cold.30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *14 de Febrero de 2013: S.A.M. *23 de Febrero de 2013: Derrick McReary. *23 de Febrero de 2013: Prawn Island.30px|link=:Concursos *19 de Marzo de 2013: Diálogos:One Last Thing.30px|link=Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Diálogos destacados *19 de Marzo de 2013: Payback (IV). *26 de Marzo de 2013: Berchem.30px|link=:Concursos *3 de Abril de 2013: I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle. *25 de Abril de 2013: Liberty City (IV). *27 de Abril de 2013: Three Leaf Clover. 30px|link=:Concursos *27 de Abril de 2013: A Home in the Hills (Junto a CJ SanAndreas). 30px|link=:Concursos *1 de Mayo de 2013: Paper Trail. *5 de Mayo de 2013: Harboring a Grudge. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *8 de Mayo de 2013: Dust Off. *17 de Mayo de 2013: House Party. 30px|link=:Concursos *22 de Mayo de 2013: Buyer's Market. Historias *2 de Noviembre de 2012: Historias:Una serie de eventos desafortunados :Esta historia trata de la vida de un personaje creado por mí, Leckie. El tenía una vida normal, pero todo cambió cierto día. Varios sucesos extraños empezaron a pasar y provocaron que nuestro protagonista por poco muriera. Tiempo después él tuvo la "grandiosa idea" de irse a Los Santos, donde uno sabe ya que va a ocurrir.5 Noticias *5 de Junio de 2013: Noticias:Rockstar "no tiene nada nuevo que anunciar" sobre versiones de GTA V para PC o Wii U. Plantillas *7 de Noviembre de 2012: Plantilla:UDM/2012/Noviembre. Creada con la ayuda de AveryCarrington64. *11 de Mayo de 2013: Plantilla:UDM/2013/Mayo. Categoría:Usuario:Alejandrobelik